


Project DREAM

by TheBlueFairy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daydreaming, Denial of Feelings, Dream Smp, Imagination, M/M, Mr. Beast - Freeform, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Project DREAM, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube, dream face reveal, dream team, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueFairy/pseuds/TheBlueFairy
Summary: Georgenotfound cant seem to stop thinking about Dream and get out of his mind. Wilbur starts a project in which all Dream SMP members send in a video of themselves. Dream posts a picture on twitter that George can’t stop thinking about. George pays attention a little too closely.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble/Dream SMP Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you like this first chapter. the main idea is inspired by a tweet I saw. This first chapter is mostly dialogue and looking inside George’s mind. The plot will thicken in the next chapters. Feel free to share this, just don’t repost please!

George’s eyes began to grow heavy as he watched his fan blades rotate in the same motion they always have. He yawns as his mind drifts away from reality. 

“George!” Sapnap’s voice rings out from his headphones, lying beside him on the bed. Sapnap has a habit of screaming just when George zones out from their conversations.

With a sigh, George tugs his headphones back on and walks over to his mic. “What?” George asks in his jokingly annoyed tone. 

“Aw did I wake little Georgie from his daydream?” Sapnap coos. 

George rolls his eyes as Dream’s tea kettle of a laugh echos through the call. “You’re so dumb George, you literally do this all the time! You never pay attention to us!” Dream spits out through his fits of laughter.

George can’t help but laugh. It’s true, his mind can’t seem to focus on the little conversations, even during the most interesting ones. “Oh shut up.” He says rubbing his eyes.

“Shut up. Shut up,” Dream and Sapnap mimic his accent before exploding into another fit of laughter.

The laughter naturally dies down and the call falls silent. Sapnap answers a dono or two before returning his attention back to his friends. “So George, are you excited for the big video?” 

“The what?” George asks, his interest suddenly peaked. 

“The video. Oh you know, the video Wilbur has been working on for a while. For his ‘museum of the Dream SMP.’ Come on, you have to be joking, he talks about it all the time.” 

George remembers a faint memory from a month or two ago when Wilbur said something about his virtual museum. Honestly he can’t quite remember, the memories all blur together with Wilburs rants about anteaters and pistachios. 

“Oh c’mon Sapnap, you know George never listens to anything anyone else says.” Dream retorts into his mic.

“That’s... wrong!” George laughs not able to think of anything else to say. “Just remind me, Sapnap.”

Sapnap pauses his donations to answer George. “If I remember correctly he wanted everyone to record a video in places on the smp that are important to them. We’re supposed to say like our favorite memory from the server and how we created our character in the lore. Then a clip of us in real life talking about our favorite thing about being a part of this community and how the Dream SMP has changed our lives. He’s been working on collecting all the clips for a while. There’s so many members it’s almost like he can make a full movie from it.” Sapnap finishes his explanation and begins clicking back on his keys again.

George scoffs, “Well, that’s kind of dumb, how will Dream or whoever, record their videos?”

Dream unmutes his mic again, “What the hell? Do you just not check my tweets? I know you have my notifications turned on, you can’t deny it.” 

George opens up a new tab on his browser and pulls up twitter. He clicks to his notifications tab, Dream knows him too well. Of course George has Dream’s notifications on. A tweet from Dream’s main account fills his monitors screen. A picture of Dream holding his smile poster from January fills the screen. It’s the same poster he used in Mr. Beast’s 2020 youtube rewind. The poster covers his face just like it did back then. That was almost 6 months ago now. 

George stares at the image. Dream wears a black sweatshirt instead of the usual green one. His jeans are blue, he must have gotten a new pair. People used to comment that he only had his one pair of jeans, they were black. One of Dream’s hands grips the stick holding up the poster. His other hand sits in his pocket, thumb hanging out, a silver ring. Is that... black nail polish? His hands are the only thing George has seen of Dream. There the stereo typical ‘ideal hand’. George is oddly mesmerized by the image. He still hasn’t been able to meet Dream in person, so he doesn’t know what he really looks like.

The sound of Dream’s voice snaps him back into reality. “What George, did you fall asleep again?”

Sapnap intercepts before George can answer, “Oh he’s just fawning over your picture, Dream.” Sapnap puts on a fake British accent and makes his voice higher, “oH dReAm lEt mE sEe yOuR fAcE!” 

“You got new jeans.” George mumbles.

“What!?” The clicking from Dream’s keyboard can be heard through the mic as he jumps around the SMP.

“Am I wrong?” George asks.

“Well... no. That’s just-“ Dream laughs, “I didn’t think you payed that much attention to what I wore.”

Sapnap mutes his mic to answer a few donos. The call stays quiet. Dream kills a zombie who was attacking Sapnap’s afk character. 

“George?” Sapnap asks, unmuting his mic after a few seconds. 

“What?”

“Chat wants to know why your so obsessed with Dream’s pants?” Sapnap can barely get the sentence out without bursting into laughter. Dream joins in laughing with his wheeze.

George clicks out of the tab and back to discord, laughing it off, although he can feel his face redden. “Shut up, Sapnap. Don’t you have something better to do than fueling their tangents?” 

The three continue laughing and messing around for another 20 minutes or so. Once Sapnap finishes streaming, he sends his viewers over to Karl. 

“I told Karl I’d be on his stream, I think Quackity’s gonna be there too. We’re gonna ‘pop off’ if you guys wanna join.”

“Maybe, what do you think George?” Dream turns the question over to George.

“I’m kind of tired, I think I may go to bed in a bit.” George can barely keep his eyes open already.

“Okay well, thanks, it was fun, bye fuckers.” Sapnap says before leaving.

Dream laughs, “And Sapnap wonders why I say he’s the most different off stream.”

George doesn’t say anything. He’s clicked back into the picture of Dream. It’s weird to see him as a real person that does normal people things. Not just a figment of the internet that exists to make George’s life more entertaining.

“Fuck...” George whispers under his breath.

“What?” Dream asks, startling George who forgot he wasn’t alone.

“Oh, um. Don’t worry about it! I- just... I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I gotta... bye.”

George quickly leaves the call before leaning his forehead on the desk. What is going on with his head lately. He can’t focus. He zoned out because he saw a picture of his best friend in their real life form, and not just a Minecraft skin. 

George signs and opens up Karl’s stream, might as well play some background noise to distract him for the loud thoughts in his mind. Karl and Quackity are running through the broken down paths of the Dream SMP. A year and a half of wars, friendships, primes, and lore in these wooden slabs. Sapnap tridents through the air to where the others are. His full netherite shines in the dark night. Karl and Quackity wear no armor but their diamond boots that Sapnap made them for their ‘wedding’. Some things never change, they never did like wearing armor, or at least never had the materials to craft any.

George walks over to his bed and snuggles down beneath the covers. He sets his wireless headphones on the pillow beside him. He can hear the stream faintly, the perfect volume to fall asleep to. 

As his restless mind finally begins to settle he hears the discord sound signaling someone new has joined the call. Dreams cheerful voice enters the vc. “Hi!”

“I didn’t think you were coming!” Sapnap exclaims.

“I wasn’t going too, but I couldn’t sleep.” Dream answers.

As the four converse and role play on the Dream SMP, George once again begins to drift into the dream world. Why couldn’t Dream sleep? He wonders. Did it have to do with me the same way I can’t stop thinking about him lately? He shakes the thoughts from his mind. He needs to stop his imagination from running wild and creating alternate realities in his mind. At long last George sinks into his long awaited sleep.


	2. “I need you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream help Sapnap film a new video idea. George is able to forget about everything going on his head during the video until Dream brings it up. There is something Dream needs to talk to George about, but he isn’t ready yet. George thinks it may be time to tell Dream what has been going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos on the last chapter! This chapter is mainly George trying to get his mind off things, until the end.   
> As usual, feel free to share but please do not re-upload my work!  
> Enjoy!

George yawns rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. He glances at the alarm clock to his left. “3:30pm,” he mutters, grabbing his phone off the charger. 

2 missed calls, 4 unread messages. All but one of the messages are from Dream. The last text message is one of Quackity’s signature good morning texts. 

He opens the messages from Dream.

Hey, something seemed off today, is everything okay?

You’re probably sleeping so let me know when you get this, you left really suddenly, it just doesn’t feel right.

You up for recording Sapnap’s new video tonight?

George then goes to the missed calls, the second has a voicemail. “George? I know you said you were going to bed, but its been almost 17 hours! Sapnap and I are ready to record when you are. Join discord when you can, bye!”

George didn’t even realize how long he had been asleep, he had left the stream around 11pm last night. It has been almost 18 hours.

He pulls on a hoodie and sits down at his desk to get on discord. Sapnap and Dream sit in a voice call in the discord sever they use. 

George clears his throat and drags himself into the call. “Uh, hey.” He says, his voice croaking from just having woken up.

“You’re finally here!” Sapnap exclaims. “You sound tired, was a day of sleeping not enough?” He laughs

“Ha ha, I just woke up thank you very much.” George takes a sip from the glass of water on his desk.

“Are we ready?” Sapnap asks.

“Mhm.” George and Dream make sounds of agreement. 

Sapnap sends the server ip in the discord so George can join the world he and Dream are on. In the new series Sapnap is working on, he spins a wheel that gives him a certain way that he has to die in minecraft. Such as poison, fire damage, suffocation, etc: Depending on what he spins, there are different time limits. The catch is Dream and George are trying to stop him from dying but they don’t know the way of death he got on the spinner.

Sapnap starts his recording software, spins the wheel, and positions himself between Dream and George before sprinting off to start collecting wood.

Dream follows him and trys to stand in his way so he can’t collect resources. “Dream!” Sapnap says while running to another tree.

George comes up and starts hitting Sapnap’s character. “The rules didn’t say we couldn’t kill you to slow you down.”

“GEORGE NO!” Dream yells before George gets the last hit. “What if he got death by player on the spinner?”

“That could have happened.” Sapnap says, trying his best to be nonchalant about it. 

“Uhh, fine.” George rolls his eyes. “You collect resources for us, I’ll keep an eye on him.” As soon as Dream sccurries off, Sapnap turns around with a wooden sword and kills George before he can react.

“GEORGE, WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM KILL YOU?” Dream shouts.

“WELL I DIDN’T MEAN TOO!” George clicks the respawn buttons and quickly try’s to book it back to the forest where he last saw Sapanp, but it is too late, Sapnap had already left.

Luckily Dream has kept an eye on him and is able to give George the chords to the village they had come across.

The three continued on with the video, their dynamic as entertaining as usual. However about 40 minutes in, they knew the time limit had to be almost up. Currently they chased Sapnap threw the nether as they had been for the past 15 minutes or so.

“So you think he’s looking for a fortress?” George asks.

“Yeah, I would assume he got blazes as his way of death at this point.” Dream answers

Up ahead and to the right a nether fortress comes into view. 

“Dream look!” George points out, accidentally letting Sapnap know about the fortress.

“George... what the hell! Now he sees it too.” Dream groans.

“Heh suckers.” Sapnap uses a pearl he collected earlier to get across the lava lake between them and the fortress. 

“Dream do you have any pearls?” George asks, already beginning to bridge over. 

“Only one,” he responds holding the pearl.

“So only one of us will probably be able to try and break the spawners before he can get killed.” George looks at the pearl in the little green characters fist.

Dream tosses the pearl on the netherrack bridge. “You go, you are the chosen one.” He laughs. “If it takes him a while to find the spawners I may be able to kill an ender man and join you, hurry.”

George nods his characters head and turns to throw the pearl. He aims and launches it across the lava lake, landing perfectly on top on the fortress. He can see Sapnap getting shot at by a lone blaze on the floor below. He quickly jumps down a level and kills the blaze before it gets more than one shot off. “NOT TODAY SAPNAP!” He yells, towering back up and breaking the spawners on top.

“NO! Frick you George!” Sapnap says running to explore the fortress and find another spawner. 

“Dream! Hurry! I need you!” George calls to Dream.

“You- need me?” Dream laughs, purposely misinterpreting his statement. 

“Yes, I need your HELP.” George specifies. 

“You need me now, but where were you when I called twice and texted multiple times? I thought something was wrong. People just don’t ‘sleep’ for that long, especially not when they need to do something within 7 hours of when they went to bed.” Dream catches his breath.

George doesn’t answer. All that can be heard is the clicking of his keyboard as he chases down Sapnap.

“Sorry, I- bad time. I just- let’s talk later.” Dreams voice gets quieter. “I uh- got a pearl, I’m coming over.” Dream pearls over and joins in on chasing down Sapnap. 

“YOU’LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!” Sapnap yells, getting back into the video spirit. 

Sapnap spots a spawner ahead and parkours along the wall to get there faster. “SPAWN!” He yells to the blazes. Just as George turns the corner a blaze spawns.

“NO!!” He cry’s out.

“YES!” Sapnap yells.

“RUN GEORGE, RUN!” Dream saying boosting him. 

But before George can stop it, the blaze shoots Sapnap, one shot was all it took to get rid of the rest of his health.

Sapnap was shot by blaze.

“LET’S GOO!!” He yells after securing his victory.

Dream and George share their disappointments and all three talk about certain aspects of what they liked, while analyzing the video. Sapnap films the intro and outro before wishing them well and leaving the two alone in the call together.

“I’m sorry, I over reacted.” Dream says after a minute. “Normally you responding wouldn’t bother me, it’s just- I don’t know. Yesterday you just seemed to be very distracted. It seemed like you had something on your mind. You don’t have to tell me anything, but I’m always here if you need someone to talk to.”

George laughs a sad laugh. “I know. You’ve always been so good at talking about your life, and I just don’t know how you do it. Your like an open book. But then again there are other ways that things are reversed, like I show my face in streams and you haven’t even shown ME your face...” His voice trails off.

“Oh.” Dream pauses. “Is- is that it then? Could this be something about you feeling like maybe our friendship isn’t as real because you don’t know what I look like?”

“Well not exactly,” George says trying to save the situation. “I don’t care what you look like, you know? It’s just that sometimes my mind seems to wonder off and I find myself thinking... I just don’t really know.”

“I want to.” Dream says softly.

“You want to what?” George asks.

“Show you my face. But, there’s just something you don’t know, and I don’t know how to tell you. Or if I even should.” Dream stops.

“I’m all ears if you want to tell me. But I get it, there’s something I’ve been keeping from you too...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter George is planning on talking to Dream about what has been going on in his head. This will jumpstart the main plot for future chapters!   
> Thanks for reading, feel free to comment/leave kudos! I’ll try to update the story soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update with the next chapter soon! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments! If you have any more ideas feel free to let me know!


End file.
